helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuki Airi
Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理), born April 12, 1994 in Gifu, Japan) is a Japanese Pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project Kids in 2002 through the audition and was later put into ℃-ute in 2005. Since 2007, Suzuki has been a member of the Hello! Project trio Buono!. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Suzuki Airi, May 2011 ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 In 2002, Suzuki Airi attended the Hello! Project auditions to find singers to form the new Hello! Project Kids. Along with 14 other girls Suzuki passed the audition after she performed Kimochi wa Tsutawaru by BoA. She made her first appearance in the entertainment industry as a member of 4KIDS, a temporary group that appeared in Minimoni's movie Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. 2003 - 2004 Suzuki continued her work within Hello! Project Kids, namely performing alongside Morning Musume at concerts as backing dancers. In late 2004, Suzuki took part in her first Hello! Project shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, taking part alongside all the members of Hello! Project at the time. The shuffle unit released one single and became inactive by January 2005. 2005 Suzuki Airi was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group ℃-ute alongside seven other Hello! Project Kids members. These seven members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the kids. Originally ℃-ute was releasing on an indie label but in 2007 they made their major debut. 2006 ℃-ute released four indie singles as a preparation for the major debut in 2007. They also released their first album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1". 2007 On February 21, ℃-ute released their debut single, "Sakura Chirari". On the first day in the charts it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Hello! Project's mother group Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. They released three singles in this year with Suzuki being the lead vocalist and center focus for all three releases. On December 30, ℃-ute was chosen for the Best New Artist Award with Japan Record Award. It was also announced on July 21, 2007 that Suzuki would participate in a new unit named Buono! with Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou. On April 23, Suzuki Airi joined the Gatas Brillhantes H.P. futsal team. 2009 Suzuki, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. On March 13, Suzuki appeared solo in a Pizza-La commercial. This was her first time ever appearing on a Pizza-La commercial without the other Buono! members. On July 17th, Suzuki appeared in her second solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Suzuki Airi version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. In July, it was revealed that Aa! would be revived and it would include two original members -Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi- and a Hello! Pro Egg (Saho Akari). 2010 At the end of October, 2010, Suzuki appeared on the cover of the December issue of UP to boy magazine together with Mayu Watanabe from AKB48. That was the first gravure collaboration between AKB48 and Hello! Project. Suzuki starred in the horror film Keitai Kanojo. Keitai Kanojo is a movie based on the popular mobile phone novel of the same name. It is a sequel to Keitai Kareshi, and Suzuki plays a high school student investigating the mystery behind a mobile phone dating simulation game in the movie. 2011 Suzuki and Tanaka Reina starred in the horror film Vampire Stories. Suzuki, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game as the character Iwamura Ria, one of the main characters in the film. Suzuki, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as Hidaka Yuka, one of the main characters. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Suzuki Airi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato would star in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round. The stage play ran from May 15-17. Suzuki will be appearing in a drama on Nippon TV called Piece. ''The first episode aired in October 6. On Novemeber 18, Suzuki appeared in her third solo Pizza-La commercial. On December 8, Suzuki appeared in a Pizza-La commercial with Mari Sekine. 2013 Suzuki Airi and Wada Ayaka will be in a special gravure book titled “Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~”. The book will be about graduating high school and will be released on February 27. On March 2nd, it was announce at SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ that Suzuki and Sugaya Risako will be part of a new unit called Dia Lady. On March 6, Suzuki graduated from high school. She will go to a university in April, while still being an active member of ℃-ute. On April 12, Suzuki will have her birthday event, titled "19 no Utagoe" (19の歌声; ''19's Singing Voice). Profile *'Name:' Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *'Nicknames:' Airiin, MC Kappa, MC Osuzu *'Birthdate:' April 12, 1994 (age 18) *'Bloodtype:' O *'Birthplace:' Gifu, Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 161cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute: '''7 Years *'℃-ute Color:' **'Green''' (2006-2009) **'Pink' (2009-present) *'Buono! Color:' Green *'Hobbies:' Purikura, singing, dancing, drawing, making things *'Special Skill:' Y-shape balance, singing *'Strong Point:' Getting along with everyone *'Weak Point:' Can't stop talking sometimes *'Habit:' Touching my bangs *'Favorite Subject:' Music, Home Economics, Fine Arts, Culinary *'Favorite Color:' White, light blue, pink, black, light green *'Favorite Flower:' Lily, hibiscus *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' Touching bugs *'Favorite Animal:' Puppies (but she likes humans the best) *'Favorite Movie:' Ghibli series, Harry Potter, Lilo & Stitch *'Favorite Book:' Magic Tree House, Atashinchi, Zerori *'Favorite Word:' "Arigatou" (Thank you) *'Favorite Season:' Spring and Autumn *'Favorite Food:' Chinjao roast, tacos, green bell peppers, tomato spaghetti, monjayaki, sushi, natto *'Least Favorite Food:' Sweet carrots next to hamburger steaks, mini tomatoes, parsley, celery, cauliflower *'Charm Point:' Eyes *'Favorite Song:' "FIRST KISS" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Anata ni Aitakute ~Missing You~, Break Out!, Alive *'Current Favorite Song:' Natsumi, Meri Kuri, "Koi" by back number *'Current Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **℃-ute (2005-) **Buono! (2007-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Dia Lady (2013-) *'Past Groups:' **4KIDS (2002) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other: ' **Mix Gatas **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Singles Participated In ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans *Soku Dakishimete *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Wakkyanai (Z) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Kyuuto na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona Buono! *Honto no Jibun *Ren'ai♥Rider *Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Gachinko de Ikou! *Rottara Rottara *Co・no・mi・chi *MY BOY *Take It Easy! *Bravo☆Bravo *Our Songs *Zassou no Uta *Natsu Dakara *Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku 4KIDS *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song Aa! *FIRST KISS Discography Solo Songs *2007.04.18 Tsuugaku Vector☂ (通学ベクトル☂; Commuting Vector) *2009.01.28 Yes! All my family *2009.07.01 Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu. (残暑 お見舞い 申し上げます。; Express a Late Summer Greeting Card.) *2010.02.24 Aa Koi (嗚呼 恋; Ah! Love) *2011.01.19 REMEMBER YOU (stage play solo) *2011.08.10 My alright sky *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜; The Night the Holy Bell Rings) (digital single) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.02.16 Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) (digital single) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (digital single) (Akagumi 4 cover) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! Cover) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (C-ute cover) *2012.06.06 Ousama no Uta (Soundtrack for Ousama Game) *2012.11.21 Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (江戸の手毬唄 II; Edo Handball Song II) (C-ute cover) DVDs *2008.02.08 CLEAR (Special Making of DVD) *2008.06.25 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi in Okinawa AIRI'S CLASSIC *2009.07.01 Pure Blue *2010.08.25 Natsuyasumi (夏休み; Summer Vacation) *2011.07.10 Kibun Tenkan (気分てんかん; Change of Pace) *2011.08.03 Natsu Karada (夏カラダ; Summer Body) *2012.07.25 Koko ga Suki (ここが好き; I like it here) Other DVDs *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ Publications Photobooks *2007.05.19 Airi (愛理) *2007.12.05 CLEAR *2008.06.20 6gatsu no Kajitsu ( 6月の果実; Fruit of June) *2009.06.25 Aoiro (蒼色; Blue Color) *2010.07.20 Toukobi (登校日; School Day) *2011.05.23 Meguru Haru (巡る春; Around Spring) *2011.06.23 OASIS *2012.06.25 Kono Kaze ga Suki (この風が好き; I like this wind) *2012.12.27 Airi-aL (Perfect Book) *2013.03.31 Sotsugyou (卒業; Graduation) (PB Collection 2010-2013) Digital Photobooks *2010.09.16 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Airi version) *2012.03.04 Cutest (Airi version) *2012.05.11 Koisuru Otome (a girl in love) *2012.10.16 Iris ~Airis~ (Iris〜アイリス〜) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Airi version) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Other Photobooks *2009.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.17 (with Takahashi Ai, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Sugaya Risako) *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Sugaya Risako) *2012.03.28 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.19 (with Mano Erina) *2013.03.18 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.20 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) Works Film *2002 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険!) *2010 Keitai Kanojo (携帯彼女) *2011 Vampire Stories (ウ゛ァンパイア・ストーリーズ) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Iwamura Ria) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Hidaka Yuka) TV Programs *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (as Sakurada Junko) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Uehara Yuri) *2012 Piece (as Setouchi Madoka) Theater *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2007-2008 CUTIE PARTY *2008-2009 ℃-ute Cutie☆Paradise (℃-ute キューティ－☆パラダイス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011– PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Commercials *2009 Pizza-La's Clubhouse Pizza - "Oishiisa Hajimete Hen", "Volume Hen" *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Suzuki Airi Ver.)" *2012 Pizza-La's Mozza Italiana *2012 Pizza-La's Mozza Italiana (with Mari Sekine) Music Videos *2002 Goto Maki - "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" (as back-up dancer) Magazines Cover girl *2010.09.17 Weekly Shonen Champion *2011.02.14 Weekly Shonen Champion *2011.05.17 Weekly ASCII *2011.05.20 Young Gangan *2011.06.23 UTB vol.204 *2011.09.02 Young Gangan vol.18 *2012.03.02 Young Gangan vol.6 *2012.04.13 Young Jump vol.20 *2012.04.20 Young Gangan 2012 5/4 Issue *2012.08.02 Top Yell *2012.08.23 Young Jump *2012.09.21 girls+plus *2012.09.25 Weekly ASCII 2012 10/9 *2012.09.30 BIG COMIC SPIRITS vol.44 *2012.12.27 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.12.21 Young Gangan 2013 1/4 Issue *2013.02.08 BIG ONE GIRL no.015 *2013.02.15 Young Gangan 2013 3/1 Issue *2013.02.23 UTB 2013 April Issue Featured on the cover *2009.12.23 UTB vol.195 (with Yajima Maimi) *2010.10.23 UTB vol.200 (with Mayu Watanabe) *2010.12.27 Hello! Channel Vol.3 (with Takahashi Ai) *2011.09.22 UTB+ Vol.4 (with Maeda Yuuka & Sayashi Riho) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data Nov/Dec Issue (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho, & Tamura Meimi) *2011.11.29 MAC PEOPLE (with Kumai Yurina) *2012.04.20 Photo Technique Digital 2012 May Issue (with Yajima Maimi) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Sugaya Risako) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.08.29 Weekly Shonen Sunday 2012 9/12 Issue (with Yajima Maimi) *2012.10.26 Idol graph photogenic (with Sayashi Riho, Matsui Jurina, Maeshima Ami, Sekine Yuna, & RIO) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (with Sayashi Riho) *2013.02.09 BIG COMIC SPIRITS (with Maeshima Ami) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *25 ~Vingt-Cinq~ (25～ヴァンサンク～) by Abe Natsumi *Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito by Aa! 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Namida no Iro (涙の色) by ℃-ute *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場) by Berryz Koubou 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Datte Ikitekanakucha (だって 生きてかなくちゃ) by Abe Natsumi *Garakuta no Yume (ガラクタノユメ) by Buono! *Big dreams by °℃-ute 4th Event (2009.11.16) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) by ℃-ute *Hoshi no Hitsuji Tachi (星の羊たち) by Buono! *Bishoujo Shinri (美少女心理) by ℃-ute *Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて) by Takahashi Ai *Tsuugaku Vector (通学ベクトル) by Suzuki Airi *Yume Kara Samete by Takahashi Ai 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Kataomoi by Buono *OVER THE RAINBOW by Buono! *Ai no Bakayarou by Goto Maki *Ihoujin by Kubota Saki Trivia *The kanji 理 in her name comes from the Chinese character for "reason". Suzuki's given name (愛理) translated as "love's reason". *Both of Suzuki's parents were professional golfers, although her mother had already retired before she was born. *In Episode 36 of Gintama, three members of ℃-ute — Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai and Suzuki — appear at 14:40 when they start to do the same movements that the dojo does ("Dream Catcher"). *She is the youngest member of Hello! Project to lead on a single. *Her number when she was a part of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. was 24. *She was born in Gifu but raised in Chiba. *She has listed Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina as the Hello! Project members she respects the most. *She has a younger brother named Takayuki. *She shares the same birthday as former Morning Musume member Yoshizawa Hitomi. *Her favourite character is the Kappa. Her favorite manga is "How to Breed Kappas (カッパの飼い方; Kappa no Kaikata)" *She does not know how to swim. *She dislikes that she has a slight overbite. *She is good friends with Sugaya Risako from Berryz Koubou. *She is close friends with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Yajima Maimi. *She was friends with Umeda Erika before singing together. *She is currently the only ℃-ute member that is not from the Saitama Prefecture. *She is currently the only Hello! Project member from Gifu *She is scared of haunted houses and lightning. *In Yorosen!, she taught ℃-ute about golf. *She is the second member of ℃-ute to have a listing on iTunes, after Okai Chisato. *She was ranked #20 on BUBKA magazine's most loved women of 2011. *She shares last names with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon, but they are not related. *Michishige Sayumi said that if she could be another Hello! Project member, she would be Suzuki because she wants to have "that good feeling, singing a song with charm, just like her!". *Was ranked 1st on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, High School Group. *Her weakest subject in school is Math. *Her natural hair is unruly. *She's happier when people call her cute instead of pretty. *She has always thought of herself as her own rival. *She wants to be an idol people can relate to. *If she were in a band, she'd want to be in charge of vocals and guitar. *The most important thing in the world to her is the people who support her. *Though she has encountered things that have made her think "I can't do this", she has never truly wanted to quit being an idol. *10 years from now she sees herself still singing and making music. *She's been thinking lately that she doesn't want to get married (though in 10 years, she thinks she may think differently about it). *She has the most photobooks out of all the members in ℃-ute. *She currently makes the most magazine appearances out of Hello! Project. *According to mixi's Hello! Project Popularity Rankings, Suzuki Airi is currently Hello! Project's most popular member, surpassing former members Takahashi Ai and Goto Maki. External Links *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello Project!) *Official Buono! Profile (Hello! Project) Category:C-ute Category:Buono! Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1994 births Category:2002 additions Category:Blood type B Category:Members from Chiba Category:Aa! Category:4KIDS Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Members from Gifu Category:April Births Category:Little Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Green Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Zetima Category:Suzuki Airi DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Dia Lady